The Stark Effect
by Trinaluv33
Summary: "A crumbling sound filled the air, and the ground beneath Jack's feet crumbled away. Emitting a short cry, Jack began to tumble down the steep, dangerous cliff." When someone from their past returns, things take a turn for the wierd-it's Eureka after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a Eureka fanfiction, and now I'm actually putting it on here! I've been working on this for awhile, and I have acouple chapters written already. I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, because if I did Stark would still be alive, Jo would be with Zane, and things would constantly go wrong with Global Dynamics- no wait, that one's already true!**

_The Stark Effect_

Jack raced across the collapsing bridge, leaping as the ground beneath him fell away. He managed to grab the edge of the cliff as the bridge fell to oblivion. Clinging on for dear life, Jack took a moment to glance down. He instantly regretted it. Tightening his grip, he attempted to hoist himself up. When his arm almost gave out, he decided he was content to just hang until someone rescued him.

Groaning miserably, he whimpered weakly, "Help..." Suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped Jack's wrists and pulled him to safety. Jack stayed unmoving with his eyes clenched shut, panting from his near-death experience. Slowly opening his eyes, he got a look at his rescuer. "...Stark?"

* * *

"Hey Carter, miss me?" Nathan Stark gave a big, toothy grin, his baby blues sparkling. "Honey, I'm home!"

"But.. but... but... You're dead! Y- You can't be here! H-how?"

Stark laughed, shaking his head. "You should hear yourself. You sound like a blubbering idiot. Don't burst a brain cell- you don't have many to spare. I don't know how I got here either. One minute I'm dematerializing, and the next, I'm here saving your sorry butt."

Jack groaned and stood up, pacing. "How could this be? I saw him vaporize- or dematerialize." Nathan walked past Jack, grinning.

"You seem busy. I'm gonna go find Ali. 'Hey Honey! It's your not so dead fiance!' Yeah... I gotta massage that."

Jack stopped pacing to stare incredulously at Nathan. "What? No!"

* * *

Meanwhile at GD...

"C'mon, Doc! It's just a little bump." Zane argued, sitting up on the hospital bed. An experiment gone wrong threw him into the wall, and he hit his head.

Allison sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with Zane. "It's not just a little bump; you have a concussion! Now just relax for a few days; you'll be fine." A knock on the infirmary's doors interrupted her from her thoughts. Allison walked over to the door and opened them, looking over Zane's readings on her clipboard.

"Sorry, honey. Seems the passwords have changed since the last time I was here." The voice from her past was overwhelming. Allison looked up from her clipboard and stared into the eyes of the man she once loved.

Allison collasped onto the floor.

Nathan frowned, sighing. "Well, that went well."

* * *

"No, I'm not crazy. I. saw. Stark." Jack paced back and forth in Henry's garage.

"I didn't say you were crazy, Jack. I said you may be overtired. Take some days off. Rest." Henry started pushing Jack out of the garage, but Jack spun around.

"I'm not overtired! Stark was at the Divinci Bridge. I'll prove it to you! He's gone to find Allison."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was sort of short, but it was the first chapter- they usually are shorter than the rest. Please review! I have the second chapter done already, so I get enough reviews that show that you are enjoying it, I might upload Chapter 2 early. Thanks for reading! Review button's right down there- you know you want to push it. Don't resist- just give in. Review! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm such a softy. After but two reviews, I was compelled to upload the second chapter. Thanks to Terra Young and the other reviewer who did not leave a name. I thank you dearly! And a question for anyone reading this- does Dr. Grant use the name "Charles" when he gets trapped in the future? I'm using it in this story, so if I'm wrong please tell me and I'll change it. Thanks again! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, because if I did Stark would still be alive, Jo would be with Zane, and things would constantly go wrong with Global Dynamics- no wait, that one's already true!**

_The Stark Effect_

Jack sped into the infirmary followed by a non-believing Henry. He stopped in his tracks when he reached Allison, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Jack shouted at Stark, furious. He ran over to Allison's side and shook her gently. Allison moved a little, but didn't wake up.

Stark held up his hands in surrender, grinning like a boy scout. "I guess the sight of me was too much to handle! I mean, I am-"

Jack looked up at Stark and rolled his eyes. "Oh, put a cork on it. Henry, do you believe me now?"

Henry stood by the infirmary doors gaping at Stark. "Uh- yeah! Sorry Jack! I guess I shouldn't have doubted you. But, how Stark? How are you back?"

"Well, I'm not certain, but it would have needed to be a force strong enough to pull me back. I don't really understand how it happened myself!"

A groan came from Allison and all three men stopped talking to look down at an awake and gravely confused Allison. "What- Nathan?"

Stark became Mr. Smooth as he gave Allison his winning smile. "Hey, beautiful. Did ya miss me?"

"Of course, but you can't be here!" Stark frowned and turned to leave. "No! That's not what I meant. It's just- _impossible_! How-"

Stark chuckled. "We've already been through this while you were having your beauty sleep. '."

Allison moaned and massaged her temples. Jack sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Stark couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor headache."

"You've gotta be joking me! You and Carter? **Carter**, of all people? Have I been gone that long that you think it's alright to date my worst enemy? Why not Henry? Anything other than Carter!" Stark yelled, slumping down into the next hospital bed, rubbing his temples. He was beginning to get a headache too.

"Uh, because I'm married?" Henry said, shocked by the anger laced in Stark's voice.

Stark laughed despite of himself. "Wow, it really has been a long year."

Allison stood up and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little warm. Lay down." Stark obeyed and rested his head on the pillow. Allison checked his blood pressure. "Nathan! Your blood pressure is 220/100! I want you to calm down, alright?"

Stark smiled up at her and winked. "I'm alright as long as I've got you to look at."

Jack stepped up. "Hey, back off tiger."

Allison turned and layed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Yeah you are!" Stark quipped, grinning. "Me-ow!" Jack groaned but otherwise ignored the comment. The doors of the infirmary slid open, and Charles Grant walked in.

"Hey doc, you wanted to see me?"

Allison stopped, thinking. "Oh, yes! I wanted to check to make sure no foreign substances remained inside of you, but I got a little sidetracked with recent events. Dr. Charles Grant, meet Dr. Nathan Stark."

**A/N: As promised, that was Chapter 2. I really hope you enjoyed it and will review. Fun Fact: Last chapter's word count was 666. I find that a little out of the normal, but I guess nothing is ever normal when concerning Eureka. Review please! The number of reviews really influence me to update quicker! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually being good and frequent with these updates! If you've read or are reading any of my other fanfics, you'd know I tend to stray! I guess it's because I really like this story, and I adore Jack- and don't even get me started on Nathan. ;D Thanks to Kate Mulder and Depresnjak for reviewing! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Now, on with Chapitre Dous!(Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, because if I did Stark would still be alive, Jo would be with Zane, and things would constantly go wrong with Global Dynamics- no wait, that one's already true!**

_The Stark Effect_

Grant held out his hand. "Dr. Stark, it's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much-"

Stark smiled, seeing through his facade instantly. "No you haven't."

"Not anything, sorry. If it makes you feel better, I haven't been in Eureka very long anyway."

Allison led Charles over to the cat scan. "This shouldn't take long. We just have to make sure there are no foreign particles still floating about."

Allison helped Charles into the cat scan. Meanwhile, Stark was busy studying Jack. "So... you and Allison?"

"What about it?" Jack spat, with a hint of irritation.

Nathan raised his hands in surrender. "No, I don't mean anything by it. It's just... strange. I mean, one moment she's my fiance, and the next, you're all cuddly with her. It's a weird feeling. I've obviously missed a lot."

Jack was looking around the room, seemingly searching for something. "You have no idea." He searched through his pockets. "Oh, man. Allison, I must've dropped my phone at the Divinci Bridge. I'll see you later." Jack rushed out of the room to retrieve his phone.

Allison wandered back over to Nathan and sat down beside him. Charles had left a couple moments before with perfect health and no trace of any foreign particles what-so-ever. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Nathan smiled up at her; she was as beautiful as ever.

Allison rolled her eyes, smiling. "I meant as to your health."

"Oh, _that._" Nathan grinned cheekily. "Healthy as a school boy, especially at the sight of you."

Allison sighed. "Nathan, it's been along time, and-"

Nathan cut her off. "I know, I know. And you and Carter are _madly_ in love." Stark exaggerated the last part, but didn't fail to notice the blush appear on her cheek, even if it was there for only a moment. Allison stood up and pretended to be looking over some data. Stark sighed. "If it had to be him, I'm glad."

Allison looked up in confusion, not understanding what he was trying to say. Sighing, Stark restated it more clearly for her. "If it had to be someone, than I'm glad you're with Carter, and not someone I don't know." That surprised Allison, and Stark grinned at this, of course. "Besides, he is nice, even if he lacks a few essential brain cells."

Allison playfully slapped his shoulder. "Stop!"

Stark pointed a finger at her sternly. "But if you tell him I said _any_ of that, I swear I'll-"

Allison laughed. "My lips are sealed." The phone rang loudly a few moments later. Allison answered it, pressing the speaker button, her happiness of Stark's return evident in her voice. "Allison Blake."

Jack's voice came through the speaker. "Good news, I found my phone. Bad news, Stark's not the only thing that rematerialized." Allison sighed. It's just another day in Eureka.

**A/N: Oh my! What rematerialized besides Stark? Will Nathan and Jack become good friends- ha, that'd ruin the mood. ;) And I realized the foreshadow of this chapter for me. Jack lost his phone, and two days ago, I lost my phone- it is still lost too. :( But I'm optimistic that I will find it, although I couldn't find it anywhere in my house. ANYWAY, please review! Chapter four will be up pretty soon depending on the results I get- hint, hint! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. .terrible. Haven't update since January? WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? I am sincerely sorry, and I am on my knees begging for your forgiveness. While you ponder my apology, enjoy the long long long-awaited chapter 4. Thanks for all who have reviewed. I know I'm terrible. I try to change my ways, truly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, for if I did Stark would be alive, Jo would be with Zane, and things would constantly go wrong at GD- oh wait, that one's true, isn't it?**

_The Stark Effect_

_~Chapter 4~_

Allison and Nathan arrived at what was left of the Divinci Bridge. Stark had insisted on coming.

Allison walked up beside Carter. "What is it?" He pointed to the bottom of the giant crater that used to be the Divinci Bridge. A small, box-like object was upside down, a strange ticking sound coming from it.

"What is _that?_" Allison asked, stepping closer to the edge to get a better look.

Stark sighed. "I know what it is." Carter nodded.

They looked at each other with a grim look in their eyes. "Molecular bomb." They said in unison.

Stark hung his head. "The one that dematerialized me."

Carter shook his head in irritation. "Well, that's just great." Jack stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

Allison grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the edge. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jack pulled away from her, going precariously back to the cliff's edge. "Well, someone has to get that bomb!"

A crumbling sound filled the air and the ground beneath Jack's feet crumbled away. Emitting a short cry, Jack began to tumble down the steep, dangerous cliff. Jack's head collided with a stone beside the bomb, and he stopped rolling. A weak "Ow..." could be heard at the top of the hill. Suddenly, a rock slide came falling down toward Jack, loosened from the previous collapse. Fortunately, most missed him, except for a large slab that landed on his legs, effectively trapping him where he lay.

Allison gasped. "Jack! Are you okay?"

"No..." He muttered, squirming.

Stark looked at Allison skeptically. "How could anyone be okay after that?"

Allison rolled her eyes at her ex-fiancé. "Jack, stay put. I'll go get help." She turned to Stark. "Don't even think about going down there. Stay up here."

Stark rolled his eyes. "I'm not risking my butt on this death cliff." Satisfied with his answer, Allison got in her car and left to get help.

Stark smirked and yelled down the cliff. "Nice going, Carter!"

**A/N: Please review despite my long absence. I am updating the other chapters also. Help a girl out and tell me what you think? That pretty button, yep right down there. Push it. I dare you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, as promised. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, for if I did Stark would be alive, Jo would be with Zane, and things would constantly go wrong at GD- oh wait, that one's true, isn't it?**

_The Stark Effect_

_~Chapter 5~_

Stark watched Allison leave. As soon as her car drove out of sight, Stark turned to the edge of the cliff. Testing its stability, Stark nudged the ground tentatively with his foot. Satisfied he wouldn't take a death tumble like Carter did, he started down the steep cliff.

Jack looked up at Stark in confusion. "Wh-at are you doing?" He asked weakly, squirming more beneath the stone slab that kept him pinned to the ground.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Stop squirming."

"All-son said you had to st-ay put, di'n't she?" Carter nagged. His legs were starting to go numb, and he could feel blood on his head from where he had collided with a boulder. He glanced over to the bomb he had come down to retrieve. It was on its side, so he couldn't see how much time they had directly, but a red light was illuminated on the ground showing that it was, in fact, activated.

Stark chuckled. "I've never been good at doing what I was told. Besides, I have to get the bomb. Those neanderthal squads will probably cause a rockslide that could hit the bomb and make it detonate instantly."

"And it could hit me!" Carter exclaimed dramatically, eyes wide.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If I bring the bomb up, the squad wouldn't have to come marching down here. The careful doctors can bring you up, and then it'll be a peacefull afternoon-"

Carter looked up skeptically at him. "Not exactly- the bomb's still activated."

Stark sighed and picked up the bomb, turning it so Carter could read what it said. In bright red, flashing letters it read, "DEACTIVATED". Stark saw Carter's confused look. "If a rock hits it, the bomb could activate again and blow us all to smithereens. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Carter shook his head. "I guess not. I can't believe I got myself into this mess for a deactivated bomb!"

Stark grinned cheekily. "I don't think anyone understands the workings of your brain- if there really even is anything in there," Nathan muttered the last part, just loud enough for Jack to still hear.

Stark stood up and stretched, the bomb in his tan right hand. "I'll take the bomb up to the top of the cliff for the bomb squad, then I'll see where Allison is with the med-team." Carter nodded, and Stark started carefully up the cliff. When he got to the top, he gently set the bomb on the ground. As he stood up straight, he spotted Allison's car coming around the bend, but only her car.

"That's weird," He muttered to himself. Shrugging off the strange feeling, he waved to Allison with a cheeky grin on his face. She seemed worried. As her car came to a halt, Nathan noticed she wasn't alone in the car. Crammed in the small vehicle were Henry, Zane, Fargo, Jo, and that Grant guy.

Allison rushed over to the edge of the cliff and called down to Jack. "Jack! Are you alright down there?" When no answer came, she assumed he had fallen asleep- maybe from the pain, she thought with worry.

"Stark-" she noticed the bomb sitting at the top of the cliff. "I said stay up here!"

Stark rolled his eyes. "Now we don't have to go down the cliff."

Allison rolled her eyes and pretended he wasn't there, which was surprisingly difficult. "Henry, can you and Charles go help Jack?"

Henry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with Jack?"

Allison pointed to the bomb. "See that? That's a molecular bomb." Everyone-excluding Nathan and Allison- gasped and backed away from it.

"Don't worry, it's deactivated." Stark cut in. Everyone gave a deep sigh of relief.

Allison continued. "It rematerialized along with Nathan-"

Fargo seemed to just notice his boss was there. "Dr. Stark! You're back! We've all missed you so much-" he gave Nathan a bear bug, then added. "-well, I did anyway."

Stark subtly pushed him away. "At least someone missed me."

Allison groaned, and everyone went back to listening to her. "ANYWAY, Carter, Stark, and I got here-"

Stark cut in again. "And long story short, Jack and Jill went up the cliff to fetch a molecular bomb. Jack fell down to get the bomb, and rocks came tumbling after." Stark chuckled immaturely at his revision of the classic nursery rhyme.

Henry went to the edge and looked over. "Hey, Jack! How're you doing?" No answer. "He's sleeping!"

Stark shrugged. "He's got nothing better to do."

"Problem is," Allison continued. "we're the only people in Eureka. Either everyone disappeared, or-"

Henry nodded, his eyes etched with worry. "Or WE disappeared."

**A/N: Interesting twist, yes? How 'bout you review and I'll update soon, yeah? I have the next couple chapters finished, but I'd like to no some people are still reading this, so press that little button again? Pretty please? With Jack on top? Maybe Stark if you're lucky? It's real easy. Push it. I dare you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I'm terribly awful at updating, and I should just get lost. Instead, I've decided to update after forever. *Gives a sheepish grin* **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, basically begging me to update. Feel free to yell at me for my bad laziness striking. Seriously. Just do it.**

_The Stark Effect_

_~Chapter 6~_

"So what can I shoot?" Jo asked, holding up a large and most likely lethal gun.

Allison shook her head, pushing down her gun so that it was pointing at the ground. "There's nothing to shoot-"

Jo pulled it back up eagerly. "Right. So, who can I shoot?" Allison shook her head again in amusement. Jo lowered her gun, but held it just as tight, if not tighter.

Allison called Henry and Charles over. "Do you think you'll be able to go down this carefully- as to not send another rockslide onto Jack?" Henry nodded, but Charles seemed to think it over.

Allison sighed. "Charles..."

Charles grinned. "What? I'm just joking, Allison. We'll be very careful."

Henry and Charles started down the cliff very carefully. As they were descending, they received a better view of Jack. His face was pale, except for the crimson blood on the left side of his head. There was a large, rigid slab of stone covering his legs. His sheriff suit was dirty and torn- from the tumble, Henry gathered.

When they reached Jack, Henry gently shook his shoulder. When he didn't awake, Allison-who was watching nervously from the top of the cliff- worried that he might be dead- but- no, his eyes fluttered open. Allison heaved a sigh of relief, one which Nathan didn't fail to notice.

"Morning sunshine." Charles joked. Jack attempted to groan in irritation, but it quickly transformed into a moan of pain.

Henry knelt down next to Jack, worried for his friend. "Where does it hurt?"

Jack groaned. "Everywhere..."

Henry rolled his eyes, smiling sadly at his best friend. "Could you be a little more specific?"

Carter closed his eyes and nodded. " 'M legs... and my chest... oh! And my head, of course."

Henry nodded and turned to Charles. "Do you think you can lift the slab long enough for me to pull Jack out?" Charles nodded, and Henry went behind Jack and grabbed him below the shoulders.

"Ready?" Charles asked, preparing to lift the rock. Henry nodded. Taking a deep breath, Charles began to lift the slab off of Jack. Quickly, before Charles lost his strength, Henry pulled Jack away from him. The slab fell deftly to the ground. Jack panted heavily and began to sit up.

"No!" Allison shouted up from the top of the cliff, holding out a hand to stop him. Jack slumped back to the ground at her sudden order. Allison hurried down the cliff- as fast as she could without sending a rockslide down onto the three men. She knelt next to Jack, check his head wound and then looking at his pupils. "You have a concussion, so I want you to take it easy, okay?" She pressed on his chest, receiving a low moan of pain. "You have a couple broken ribs, it feels like. Are you okay?" Jack nodded, smiling at her. She was so beautiful and graceful, looking like an angel in all the debris.

"What would I do without you?" Jack asked, still smiling. Allison inspected his legs, squeezing from the ankles to the very top of the thigh. Jack gritted his teeth in pain as she did this.

"It doesn't feel broken, but it is probably fractured. That's good news, because it means I can let you stand up."

She nodded to Henry and Charles. Henry stepped up to Jack and gave him a hand. Pulling him up, Jack leaning heavily onto Henry, they started back up the cliff. Allison was the first to get back onto stable land. Charles was next, and then Henry with Jack. As they about to step back onto stable ground, Jack began to slip from Henry's grip. As he stumbled backwards, Stark reached out and grabbed Jack's collar, pulling him away from the cliff.

Jack leaned against Allison's car, exhausted. "Thanks, Stark. I don't think I could've handled another tumble down that stupid cliff." Jack looked around in confusion. "Where's the bomb squad? And the med-team?"

Allison shrugged, confusion written on her face. "We don't know. We're the only people left in Eureka."

Henry gestured to the group. "Why are we all still here? What do we have in common?"

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you guys?" Allison looked at Jo. "Jo? Anything?"

Jo shrugged. "Well, I was testing a new gun, and the bullet shot back at me. It missed, but it really should have hit me, what with its force and direction."

Forgo looked around nervously. "Uhm... Someone might've tried to assassinate me. A large, pointy piece of wood came flying through my office window straight a me- but it missed, obviously. Zane?"

Zane pointed to Allison. "Well, my experiment blew up, but me and Dr. Blake came out fine, minus a little bump."

Allison nodded. "Anything happen to you, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "A mutated carbon monoxide leak sprang in my garage, but I got out in time."

Charles broke in. "Yeah, now that you mention it... I was crossing the road and a car sped up to me, knocking me to the side, but I walked off unhurt. I find that a little strange, don't you?"

Allison agreed and turned to Carter, whose eyes were filled with shielded pain. "Jack, did anything out of the ordinary happen to you?"

Jack looked at her like she had just drooled on her shirt. "I just fell down the Divinci bridg-cliff, and was attacked by millions of rocks and annoyed by Stark, that son of a-"

Stark smirked cockily. "Watch your grammar, Sheriff." A cheeky grin invaded his face as Jack rolled his eyes.

A light bulb seemed to go on in Allison's head. "Jack, where did you find Stark?"

Jack looked confused and was about to say something, when Stark cut in. "He didn't find me, I found him- plummeting from the collapsing Divinci Bridge. I saved him though- no need to thank me."

Allison shook her head, the answer appearing so simple. "No, you didn't."

"What?" They said in unison, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"We all had a near-death experience. I think-" Allison paused, taking a deep breath. "I think we're dying."

**A/N: 'Trina what the heck are you doing? Stop being so confusing! What is going on?" I DON'T KNOW! Anyway, please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Stark Effect_

_~Chapter 7~_

"Please, Allison, that's ridiculous-" Charles was saying, pacing back and forth in front of an even more exhausted Jack.

"Oh, come on Grant! When was The Last time you felt your pulse?" Charles went to say something, but then changed task and felt his wrist. "Nothing, right? Me neither. We must be lying between life and death. That's why Nathan's here."

Stark cut in, his baby blues filled with confusion. "Wait, how am I here again?"

Henry snapped his fingers. "Well, the answer is simple, compared to everything else that is going on. All of our deaths- or almost-deaths- must have attracted your particles, bringing you back together."

Allison cut in, massaging her temples. "Wait, does that mean his body is back in the real world to?"

"Theoretically, it should be." Henry said.

Jo nodded, resting her gun on her shoulder. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

No one knew the answers to that. Jack stood up, wincing as he put too much pressure on his injured leg. Allison ran over to him to stop him from hurting himself, but Jack shrugged her off.

Allison grabbed him and stopped him. "What are you doing?" Her voice was kind of harsh, and she cleared her throat.

Jack shrugged her off again. "I'm trying to stand up. We've got nothing better to do, so why don't we do something productive and actually try to find a way out of this death dimension, huh?" It all came out fast and his voice broke at the end, giving away how tired he felt.

Henry gasped and held up a finger. "Eureka! I've got an idea –but it's going to be tricky."

* * *

Zoe walked into Global Dynamics, a worried look in her blue eyes. It was almost 11:00 PM, and her dad hadn't arrived home. S.A.R.A.H said that she had heard nothing from Jack since that morning.

Everyone inside Global Dynamics was frazzled and on edge. Zoe spotted Taggart and ran over to him. "Taggart! Have you seen my dad?"

He looked very worried and had dark circles under his eyes. "No, kid, I haven't, but you've gotta come with me." Taggart grabbed Zoe's wrist and pulled her halfway across the building until they reached the infirmary. Stepping through the door, Zoe felt as if she might faint. Lining the wall of the infirmary were six beds of injured, near-death people- her friends. Refusing to let any tears fall, she began walking down the row. The first bed she came to was Fargo's. He had a circular puncture wound about three inches in diameter, only a couple centimeters from his heart. The next was Zane, followed by Allison. They both had similar injures- blood had dried on their heads, and Zane hand some burn marks on his arms and chest. Fourth was Henry. He looked fine, but the paleness of his skin and the oxygen mask he was sporting told Zoe he was anything but. Fifth was Jo, and she looked worse for wear. Blood had dried on her shirt. It appeared like she had been shot right below her heart. Last was that Dr. Grant. His head was bandaged, but blood had already begun seeping through. He had a broken arm, and a broken ankle. There was one more bed in the small infirmary room, but it was unoccupied.

Zoe turned to Taggart, who stood staring sadly at Jo, a few traitorous tears escaping his eyes.

"Taggart," her voice broke as she spoke. "Where's my father?"

Taggart shrugged. "I haven't seen 'im all day. Sorry. 'E'll be over here as soon as he hears about what happ'ned." Zoe sighed and slumped into a seat beside Allison's bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like a translucent version of Allison floating behind Taggart. Zoe gasped and threw back the chair. She staggered back, and looked at the injured Allison in shock. When she turned around to look behind Taggart, the apparition was gone.

* * *

Allison reappeared beside Jack, letting out an exhausted breath. "Wow...that was...interesting."

Jack gave a weak smile. "What'd you see?"

Allison sat cross-legged on the floor, which everyone else had resorted to doing while she was gone. "Basically, we're all lying between life and death in GD's infirmary...but, Jack... I didn't see you there."

Jack shrugged. "I'm probably just in a different room- yours was probably crowded."

Allison shook her head, not convinced. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure there was an unoccupied bed."

"Well, maybe you already passed, Carter." Stark said, trying to be funny. No one laughed.

"I saw Zoe," Allison continued, ignoring Nathan's comment. "She didn't seem terribly distressed- well, as distressed as she would be seeing us all lying in hospital beds. No, she would have been broken up if you were dead. If you were in a different room, she'd be there. Zoe looked...confused."

Henry sat, deep in thought. This was all so confusing. After coming to the conclusion that they needed to act, the gang got into Allison's car and headed back to GD. Henry's theory was that if they concentrated hard enough on being in the 'real world', then they should be able to get a glimpse of it. Of course, he wasn't certain, but it seemed to work when Allison tried it. Presently they were seated on the floor of the infirmary- whatever room you were in seemed to be the one you could see in the real world.

Allison rested her head on Jack's shoulder; teleporting really did a number on her health. She was exhausted!

"You okay?" Jack asked her quietly, smiling at how beautiful she looked at that moment, her dark hair brushing his neck.

"I'm fine. It just takes a lot out of you."

Zane fiddled with his hands, obviously stressed and anxious to get out of this silent dimension. "How do we get out of here? I mean, it's great and all, being able to see into our Eureka, but I'd rather be back in my own body, if you don't mind."

Jo nodded, her gun discarded and forgotten, leaning against the pale white wall. "Yeah, Zane's right. I want out. We all do."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Fargo asked, pushing his dark glasses farther up his nose. Before anyone could answer, the walls shook as a fierce roar filled the silent air.

**A/N: Are you surprised I updated so quickly? I know I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, apart from my bad updating schedule, of course. Thanks to all who reviewed/story-alerted this!**


	8. Chapter 8

_The Stark Effect_

_~Chapter 8~_

The scream of an eight-year old girl pierced the air, stretching on for at least five minutes. Jo elbowed Fargo in the ribs, shutting him up.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Fargo screams like a little girl?"

Fargo cleared his throat nervously. "No!" Jo rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her limbs. She swept her gun up from the ground and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sounds like we aren't the only ones in this dimension." Henry said, also standing to peer out the window. Along with the roar, it had begun to storm, a downpour of rain making it almost impossible to see three feet into the night.

A Jo Lupo smile grew on the Head of GD Security's face. "Looks like I get to use this baby after all!" Everyone was now standing nervously, except for Jack, who was resting against the post of one of the infirmary beds.

Allison shook her head, motioning for Jo to put down her gun. "I don't think so; we are staying in GD, where it's safe-"

"And dry," Charles muttered.

As the others argued, Jack sighed and closed his eyes. The pain in his head was now only a low pounding, but his fractured leg had started to painfully throb. He breathed deeply as he absently rubbed his leg.

"Dad?" The sudden voice startled Jack. He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat for a moment; standing over him with a look of shock was Taggart. He looked to his right, in the direction of the voice he heard, right into the face of his only daughter Zoe. Zoe looked a mixture of surprise and relief. "Dad, what happened? How did you get here?" She took in his bloodied head and disheveled state. "And what happened to your suit?"

Jack looked at himself with a laugh; he really must look a mess. "Well, it's a long story, Zoe. I'm fine though, really- I promise everything is going to be okay."

Zoe's eyes widened in alarm as her father began to vanish from sight. "Dad? Dad!"

"-Jack? Jack!"

Jack gasped as he came back to their strange death dimension. Allison knelt beside him, worry etched on her face. He noticed that only she remained in the small infirmary room.

Allison sighed. "Jo and Zane snuck off to find whatever made that roar. Henry took Fargo and Charles to look for them. Where were you?"

"At GD- the real GD. Zoe saw me and was really upset. I don't think she knows where I am." He tried to get up, but he was to weak to push himself up. "Help me up."

Allison bit her lip. "I don't think that's a good idea. You need to rest."

Jack glared at her. Knowing he was going to do anything but, Allison caved in and helped the stubborn sheriff up. The pair left the room and headed to catch up with the search group- little did they know what trouble awaited all of them.

**A/N: A little short, but I still updated relatively quickly. I would have updated last night, but rehearsal got in the way. Please review; your feedback would be much appreciated!**


End file.
